1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sock having a built-in pocket, and more particularly, to the type that has a pocket integrally knitted therein and the method to manufacture said sock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,091 issued to the applicant in 1992. However, it differs from the present invention because it requires additional costly secondary operations (bottom seam 54, cutting opening 28) in the manufacture of the sock. Also, the use of securing means is not necessary since the stretching of the pocket maintains the stored articles substantially in place. The claimed present invention overcomes these shortcomings of the patented invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.